Pray for You!
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Kiku nggak masuk sekolah. Anak-anak kelas pada heran, sampai berita gampa itu dateng...


Pagi yang cerah ceria (?) dengan matahari yang mukanya berubah menjadi bayi yang tertawa dengan gajenya seperti di serial "T*le*ubbi*s" yang terkenal itu sekarang berubah jadi mendung, gak tau kenapa. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi anak-anak Hetagakuen, terutama kelas 9.5.

Biasalah, yang namanya anak-anak SMP itu, rutinitas sebelum masuk adalah "MENGERJAKAN PR" betul saudara-saudara? Begitu juga dengan anak-anak kelas 9.5. Tapi masalahnya korban mereka buat dicontekin saat ini belum datang, padahal biasanya rajin banget buat datang pagi-pagi banget.

"Kiku ke mana ya?" Tanya Alfred heran. "PR-ku belum nih!"

"Dasar tukang nyontek." Komentar Roderich yang PR-nya udah selesai dari kapan boa.

"Iya nih. Ke mana sih tuh orang? Gak biasanya dia belum dateng. Kok rasanya khawatir juga ya, kalo sekertaris kita belum dateng. Padahal kalo yang lain dateng telat gue gak sekhawatir ini." Kata Arthur sambil liatin jam. Dia kayaknya khawatir banget.

"Cie, Arthur..." Kata Elizaveta.

"Ya wajar kan kalo temen sekelas khawatir?" Tanya Arthur.

"Duh, PR gue belom selesai. Kiku ke mana sih, vee?"

"Diem, Feliciano!" Kata Ludwig galak seperti biasa. "Jangan memanfaatkan teman begitu! Seharusnya kau khawatir pada Kiku yang disiplin itu, sekarang belum datang-datang!"

"Entah, biar aku tanya ke anak kelas lain yang rumahnya deketan sama Kiku, atau ke saudaranya sekalian." Kata Roderich berinisiatif sebagai wakil ketua kelas yang baik dan tak jahat (?). Tapi ke mana nih ketua kelasnya? Rupanya dia belum dateng.

Rama yang mendapat SMS langsung berteriak bak mendapat SMS undian yang berkata bahwa Rama memenangkan 100 juta keping CD K-ON! Bajakan. Semuanya pada menoleh.

"Ngg... Permisi..." Kata sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka semua. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir muncul di depan pintu.

"Kenapa, Vietnam? Nyari gue?" Tanya Alfred. Vietnam menggeleng dengan cepatnya, "gue cuma mau bilang kalau..."

"KIKU KENA MUSIBAH? DIA KENA GEMPA SAMA TSUNAMI!" Kata Rama heboh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Roderich yang mau keluar kelas.

"Nggak mungkin!" Kata Ludwig. Sedangkan Eduard malah buka-buka iPad-nya, nyari informasi tentang Kiku yang ada malah tentang berita Benji Madden mau nyanyiin lagu SM*SH atau Metallica mau meremix Aku Bukan Bang Toyib.

"Ketemu! Gempa di Jepang..." Baca Eduard teliti. Natalia ikut-ikutan aja baca, dengan muka pengen OL-an gratis. Tapi yang ada dia malah kaget sendiri. "Kiku! Ya ampun!" Kata Natalia tersentak begitu membaca artikel itu. Semuanya ikut-ikutan baca artikel itu, dan langsung kaget. Ada beberapa yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ampun! Boyband Jepang kesukaan gue!" Kata Santika kaget total.

"Kok malah yang itu yang dicemasin?" Tanya Sey.

"Kiku! Dia pasti nggak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini!" Kata Natalia cemas.

"Kalo dia gak pulang-pulang tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran ke sekolah ini gara-gara masalah ini gimanaa?" Tanya Raivis super cemas.

"Tenang, da. Dia bukanlah bang Toyib," kata Ivan. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke 'sahabat' komunis-nya, Vietnam. "Apa yang mau kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Ya, itu yang mau kuucapkan... Ini surat dari Kiku. Untuk sementara dia tak akan masuk sekolah, karena setelah selesai dirawat di rumah sakit dan pulang dari pengungsian, dia masih mengurusi negaranya agar bangkit."

"Selain itu, mungkin saja dia mau membeli beras dan sebongkah berlian untuk kita, kata Ivan kan dia bukan Bang Toyib." Kata Eduard.

"Please jangan ngocol dulu dah! Gak penting tau~!" Kata Ice.

"Dirawat di mana dia..." Kata Alfred dengan muka yandere yang kejamnya bener-bener kejam. Muka itu sering dialiatin ke para personifikasi negara Asia untuk mengancam.

"Di rumah sakit Earth Circle."

"Ayo segera ke sana! Lupakan bel masuk!" Ajak Ice yang semangat buat bolos. Apa boleh buat, soalnya hari ini ada ulangan Matematika tentang pola bilangan, praktik pidato Bahasa Indonesia dan Ujicoba IPA, serta pre-test praktik Bahasa Inggris.

"Ya udah! Sekarang kita berangkat, roger? Kita izin dulu ke Bu Ancient Egypt."

"Ya udah."

"Vietnam, apa ada lagi temen kita yang kena gempa itu?"

"Mei, yang katanya pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum sadar karena shock. Sama Yong Soo yang saking syoknya gak mau dijenguk sama siapapun. Tapi yang paling parah Kiku. Bahkan kata dokter dia sekarat... Mana gak ada yang nemenin. Abis ini aku mau langsung cabut ke sana." Jelas Vietnam.

"Oke, derita Kiku adalah derita kita!" Kata Arthur sok keren, padahal yang lain gak ada yang dengerin karena yang lain ribet buat mikirin uang besukan, dan lain-lain.

"Tapi apa bagusnya gak beberapa orang aja? Kiku pasti stress kalo banyak yang ngunjungin dia..." Komentar Elizaveta.

"Gue ikut!" Kata Ice dengan semangat tidak ikut ulangan.

"Sebagai bf-nya gue wajib ikut!" Kata Rama.

"BF? Is that boyfriend.." Kata Arthur menyelidik.

"Best friend mas... Jangan su'uzan dulu deh bilang gue boyfriend-nya mas Kiku dong!"

"Tapi Eliza," kata Roderich. "Bukankah dia merasa lebih dihargai kalau kita semua menjenguknya? Mungkin kita akan bergiliran, tapi bukankah itu pasti akan menghibur Kiku?"

"Kita semua ini teman Kiku!" Kata Bella.

"Oke, kabur sekelas kayaknya bakal seru tuh." Kata Alfred.

"Vash, galang dana buat kesembuhan mereka bertiga! Selain bendahara kelas, kau mantan bendahara OSIS kan?" Perintah Antonio yang muncul entah darimana.

"Ya udah, Antonio. Gue tagihin sekarang dari temen-temen dah." Kata Vash. Semuanya memberikan seikhlasnya bantuan. Baik dari uang, makanan, obat-obatan, dan lain-lain.

"OKANE GA NAI!" Kata Gilbert tegas sewaktu kerdus Vash berada di depan Gilbert.

"Bayar... Atau gue bakal bener-bener bikin elo gak ada! Bukan cuma di peta, tapi dalam ingatan mereka juga!" Kata Roderich dengan muka yandere.

"I-Iya! Asal kamu nanti cium sang ketua kelas di depan semua anak ya!" Kata Gilbert kenceng-kenceng.

"A-Iya deh! Demi Kiku!"

Vash menyodorkan kerdusya ke seluruh kelas. Yang terkumpul cukup banyak, meski sepertinya tak akan cukup untuk seluruh rakyat Jepang. Selain itu, ada juga beberapa yang gak mau nyumbang dan Vash mengancamnya pakai senapannya, akhirnya semuanya menyumbang. Tapi yang namanya nyumbang itu harus ikhlas kan?

"Oke, deal!" Kata Gilbert. Antonio mukanya blushing ngebayangin Roderich menyemei dirinya.

"Oke, sekarang masalah izin. Gimana nih?" Kata Antonio menutupi pipinya yang blushing berat.

"Ya gampang, kita bilang aja yang sebenernya." Kata Viet. "Mbah juga mau ikut, dibolehin sama Bu Ancient Greece yang disiplinnya ampun-ampunan padahal anaknya tuti."

"Mbah?" Tanya Ice keheranan.

"Itu lho- kakakmu tercinta! Norge!"

"Kakak tercinta dari Hong Kong!"

"Kakak tercintaku itu kak Yao." Kata Hong Kong sang anak kelas 9.2 muncul entah dari mana.

"Dari mana kau muncul?" Tanya Santika. "Apa dari Hong Kong?"

"Bodo ah! Aku mau ngasih informasi juga! Tadi aku udah minta izin, katanya siapa aja yang mau jenguk Kak Kiku diperbolehkan keluar."

"Ya udah, thanks ya." Kata Ice.

"Sama-sama."

Mereka segera minta izin secara berbondong-bondong, dan anehnya semuanya diperbolehkan. Padahal yang piket sekarang itu Bu Ancient Greece. Mereka segera terbang dengan jet khusus sekolah ke rumah sakit (buset ke RS doang pake jet).

Seperti biasa, mereka pasti selalu ribut. Dimanapun, bahkan di jet sekalipun.

"Kau sedang apa, Ludwig?" Tanya Arthur sang musuh besar Ludwig.

"Sedang berdo'a. Untuk Kiku dan negaranya."

"Tumben." Komentar Arthur singkat, dan duduk di sebelah Ludwig. "Kurasa Feli mau memimpin do'a untuk Kiku."

"Tentu saja aku mau! Mari berdo'a untuk Kiku! Kita heningkan kepala sejenak untuk keselamatan Kiku, ve!"

"Diem woi, asal tahu saja gempa di Jepang 8,9 Richter! Belum lagi megatsunami yang gila-gilaan! Jadi jangan ribut dong, peduli sama Kiku!" Kata Eduard.

Gilbert sama Roderich yang sedang berantem langsung diem. Alfred yang lagi ribut sama anak kelas 9.8 (Vietnam) langsung diem. Ice yang lagi ngapalin rumus langsung diem. Anak-anak cewek yang lagi ngegosip tentang Dimmu Borgir sang band satanisme yang menyanyikan lagu Hafizah langsung hening. Diem. Khidmat. Mengharukan. Kelas IX.5 yang dibilang kelas neraka itu sekarang hening bak kuburan band (?). Tentu saja, itu untuk teman tersayang mereka, teman terbaik mereka, dan teman yang sangat berharga untuk mereka. Untuk Kiku Honda, orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

"Berdo'a selesai!"

Setelah itu, mereka tak lagi ribut seperti biasa. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meskipun mereka mikirnya masing-masing, namun mereka berpikir tentang hal yang sama, yakni memohon pada Tuhan akan keselamatan Kiku.

* * *

  
Rumah Sakit

"Ruangannya yang mana? Aku gak bisa baca peta nih!" Kata Alfred.

"Di mana-mana, di seluruh dunia, peta itu hanya Hutan, Jembatan, dan Gunung Tertinggi!" Kata Antonio sambil menatap denah rumah sakit yang besar sekali.

"Yang ada di sana itu pengungsian bukan?" Tanya Natalia.

"Benar. Untung uang yang kita bawa cukup banyak, jadi mungkin juga bisa membantu mereka." Kata Rama sambil menatap tas besar yang dibawa Vash, satunya lagi ditulisi dengan spidol dengan tulisan '9.5' dan satu lagi dengan tulisan 'OSIS HETALIA CHUUGAKUSEI'.

"Maaf, mbak. Kiku Honda dirawat di mana ya?" Tanya Arthur ke si mbak-mbak yang atas permintaannya muka dan namanya tak disebutkan.

"Kiku Honda, anak SMP yang kena luka parah itu ya... Di Ruang Kamelia, Nomor 18."

"Ruang Kamelia itu di mana ya mbak?"

"Lurus, ke kanan, lurus, lurus, ke kiri, di sebelah kiri kan ada ruangan tuh. Di situ ruang Kamelia."

"Makasih, mbak." Kata Ivan.

"Jadi... Kiku di mana ya?" Tanya Alfred.

"Lurus, kanan, kiri, kanan, lurus, mundur tiga langkah, ada sumur, nyebur, mati deh." Kata Rama.

"Di sebelahnya ada Pohon Toge, tempat paling terkenal untuk bunuh diri." Kata Santika ngelanjutin dengan asalnya.

"AAARGH! Kalian bener-bener gak penting! Bukannya semakin cepet semakin baik?"

"Ssst! Ini rumah sakit, kau tahu Bella?" Kata Ice.

"Ah... Gomenasai..."

"Udahan ah, langsung! Come follow me!" Kata Arthur yang entah kenapa hanya sepatah-sepatah ngomong Bahasa Inggris. Dia berjalan memimpin, dengan Ivan di sebelahnya. Masalah Kiku ini bener-bener bikin Arthur error. Dia gak masalah ngomong sama Ludwig sang musuh, gak masalah sebelahan sama Ivan pula. Jangan-jangan ntar gak masalah dirapeh Francis saking gak bisa mikirnya otak Arthur mikirin Kiku?

"Ini ya, ruang Kamelia," Kata Santika. "Tadi kulihat ada ruang Sakura sama Satsuki. Kenapa Kiku gak di ruang situ aja?"

"Gak tau. Gue bukan kepala rumah sakit 'kan!" Kata Natalia sewot. Jelas di mukanya dia khawatir banget sama keselamatan Kiku.

'Kiku, semoga kau selamat!' teriak mereka semua dalam hati. Sepertinya mereka sekarang sedang satu hati, seperti lagu Peterpan yang udah agak lama.

"Udah deh. Ah! Ini kamar nomor 18... Heracles!" Kata Antonio mengenali orang yang menutup pintu kamar nomor 18.

"Ya?" Kata Heracles.

"Gi.. Gimana keadaan Kiku?" Tanya Roderich dengan berkeringat. Jantungnya berdebar, kepalanya cenat-cenut kayak marmut entah apalah namanya itu, apalagi mengingat di informasi tadi disebutkan kalau dia luka parah.

"Masih kritis. Sebaiknya tak dijenguk dulu, dia shock berat tuh." Kata Heracles, mata ngantuknya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan merah. Jelas itu bukan karena nguap. Abis itu Heracles segera pergi. Mereka berpandangan dengan gajenya.

"Ngg... Aku ke Yong Soo dulu ya!" Kata Hong Kong dan Vietnam yang sebenarnya juga ikutan.

"Ya udah, hush-hush! Cepat pergi! Ini hanya untuk kelas 9.5!" Kata Alfred dengan kejamnya ke arah musuhnya. Vietnam menatap Alfred tak kalah kejam sehingga Alfred jiper seperti waktu itu, dan segera berlalu bak angin lalu di masa lalu yang telah berlalu.

Para makhluk kelas lain yang numpang juga milih buat ngejenguk yang lain dulu, yang kebetulan juga di ruang Kamelia juga, soalnya mereka nggak kuat liat Heracles yang segede gitu nangis. Memang mereka gak liat adegannya, tapi mereka ngebayanginnya rada jiper.

Anak-anak kelas 9.5 gak peduli. Rasa persahabatan yang kuat udah terikat dalam hati mereka. Jadi gak bisa bayangin kalo yang sakit parah itu Matthew. Entah mereka mau jenguk ato kagak, we'll see. Bodo ah, back to topic. Roderich membuka pintu yang sudah ditutup dengan susah payah oleh Heracles, dan mereka semua masuk.

Begitu masuk, mereka melihat sesosok manusia yang terduduk di ranjang. Kondisinya benar-benar kritis. Perban yang membalut tubuhnya jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan darah yang terus mengalir. Matanya merah, semerah darah yang mengalir dari tubunhya. Air mata juga tetap mengalir, seperti darahnya. Mereka tersentak melihat kondisi teman tersayangnya yang sangat kuat.

"Ki...Ku?" Tanya Gilbert syok melihat keadaan Kiku. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

"JANGAN DATANG!" Teriak Kiku membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kiku? Kami di sini..." Kata Arthur.

"KUBILANG JANGAN DATANG! PERGI SEKARANG!" Kata Kiku histeris.

Rama yang masih shock langsung berlari ke ranjang dan memeluk Kiku sambil menangis, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Adegan langka, pikir para fujoshi. Kiku yang ingin melepaskan pelukan mantan jajahannya itu tak bisa, karena Rama semakin erat memeluknya.

"Rama?" Tanya Kiku. Emosinya sedikit melunak setelah sekian lama tidak melihat tangisan 'adik' sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa dulu. Biarkan untuk sementara waktu." Kata Alfred menepuk punggung Kiku, membuat Kiku sedikit blushing.

'Kiku..." Kata Rama setelah puas memeluk Kiku. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Kesannya lebay ya? Bodo ah!

Setelah emosi Kiku tenang, dia kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau frustasi begitu, padahal kau tahu bahwa kau punya kami yang bisa membantumu?" Kata Alfred dengan muka bisa diandalkan padahal kagak.

"Betul itu. Kenapa kau nggak SMS kami? Kami juga baru tahu waktu Rama histeris tadi di kelas! Kau tahu, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!" Kata Eduard.

"Aku sendiri juga tahunya dari Hong Kong." Kata Rama.

"Maaf, aku pikir aku bisa memendamnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar butuh bantuan!"

"Ngg... Ini..." Kata Vash memberikan tas besar yang tadi. "Sedikit sumbangan dari sedikit bagian dari dunia, untukmu. Sama ini dari aku sendiri! Nggak ada maksud apa-apa ya! Pokoknya gitu! Aku gak ada maksud apa-apa, ini buat kamu! Makan ya!" Muka tsunderenya mulai lagi deh!

"Terima kasih, Vash. Terima kasih, semuanya." Kata Kiku tersenyum lemah.

"Yang kuat dong, da! Orang yang tak kuat seperti kau yang dulu dengan vokal menyerangku, seperti bukan kau saja."

"Apa boleh buat, aku frustasi. Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku dan rakyatku? Bagaimana kelanjutan segalanya? Sepertinya kali ini lukaku benar-benar tak bisa disembuhkan..."

Feliciano mengeluarkan selembar foto yang selalu ada di sakunya.

"Kau ingat ini? Saat itu kau juga sefrustasi ini. Tapi pada akhirnya kau bertahan, dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya 'kan?"

"Bantuan dan do'a akan selalu datang, kalau kau percaya akan itu." Kata Ice singkat dan sok dewasa padahak sama sekali bukan orang dewasa.

"Kiku, dari awal berita itu kudengar aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir!" Kata Arthur membuat Kiku sedikit kaget.

"Benarkah?"

"Bukan cuma Arthur! Semuanya juga sama!" Kata Vash mempertahankan pose tsundere-nya.

"Kuharap kau akan segera membaik dan lebih baik dari saat ini," kata Ludwig. "Cepatlah sembuh, kami menunggu saat-saat bersamamu lagi."

"Benar vee! Saat tersesat bersama kalian adalah saat paling menyenangkan!"

"Lha, kok malah tersesat?" Tanya Arthur.

"Meski aku musuhmu, namun aku benar-benar cemas da! Cepatlah baikan, kita akan kembali berperang!" Kata Ivan dengan muka blush sambil tersenyum tulus. Sangat tumben.

"Aku juga benar-benar mengharap kau bisa segera pulih!" Kata Gilbert.

"Kami menunggumu." Bisik Roderich dengan lembut.

Kiku mau tak mau tersenyum. Banyak sekali hal yang dia risaukan, namun sementara ini dia akan bersama teman-teman tersayangnya. Memberikan harapan pada Kiku. Menghibur Kiku memang gampang-gampang susah, namun berhasil juga. Itulah gunanya sahabat, selalu ada di saat kita membutuhkan. Meski tadi Kiku mengusir mereka, mereka tahu kalau Kiku sebenarnya kesepian dan membutuhkan sesosok teman setelah Heracles pergi.

Di manapun, siapapun, kapanpun, semuanya berdo'a untuk Kiku Honda. Untuk para orang-orangnya yang bahkan mereka belum pernah temui, untuk para kerabat dan sanak saudara, untuk segalanya. Kalian juga kan?

* * *

**END**

A/N: Jadinya malah ancur bin fail gini. Gak jelas genrenya apaan, gempanya juga gak dijelasin. Bodo ah, saya emang lebih mentingin persahabatannya. Ini murni pagi saya buka blog Himaruya (pas banget baru diupdate) dia bilang selamet... Syukur. Crypton juga selamet, but what about Aoyama Gosho? :'( Ada yang tahu kabarnya?


End file.
